


Afternoon off

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your date with Dr Chilton went well but you hadn't heard from him in a while. Until he gives you the afternoon off to spend in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon off

Perched on the edge of his desk, your legs dangling, you leant forward to kiss Chilton softly on the lips as he was reclining in his chair. You’d only worked at Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for a few weeks and when you were asked to Chilton’s office after only a few days there, you assumed you were in trouble. It had turned out after a few awkward exchanges that he had wanted to ask you on a date. He clearly had no idea how to do this, and you thought that was sweet. You thought he was pretty cute, and since you gathered he must be intelligent too, you accepted.

The date had gone ok; you hadn’t been on a date for a while, and Dr Chilton was obviously floundering a little . He had taken you to an expensive restaurant, you assumed because he wanted to impress you, and you had plenty to talk about, so you couldn’t complain. You kissed him on the cheek at the end of the night when he dropped you off at home and he stiffened up and blushed a little. He didn’t return the isa though. ’Goodnight,’ he spoke softly. He plainly didn’t want to pressure you but was making sure that you knew he had had a good time that evening as he looked into your eyes and continued, ‘I would like to see you again.’ He sounded unsure, as if he wanted you to feel the same but didn’t know how to read the situation.

‘I would like to see you again too,’ you replied, meaning every word. Chilton reached for his cane and began unbuckling his seat belt. ‘You don’t have to-’

‘Please,’ he cut in. He proceeded to walk around to the passenger side and open your door for you. You hopped out and thanked him for a lovely evening and he watched you walk to your front door and smiled at you as you went inside.

That was just over a week ago and he hadn’t had time for another date since then. You had assumed his interest had faded, or perhaps he changed his mind about wanting to see you again. You convinced yourself this was the case and tried to forget about it. But you couldn’t lie to yourself - you were disappointed. Before you could get too mixed up in how you felt about this, you were asked up to his office again.

Expecting a plain apology for wasting your time, you were surprised when he offered you a drink.

‘I’m working,’ you said simply as if he should know better.

He was standing by his drinks table. ’Not for the rest of today you’re not,’ he answered, as though this was a treat only he could give you. Smug, you thought. You sat down on the sofa opposite him.

‘Why did you want to see me?’

‘I wanted to apologise. I have been incredibly busy the last few days and I feel that I have neglected you.’

‘Neglected me? We only went on one date.’

He looked hurt at this. ‘Only…’

You had seen him interacting with other people who worked at the Hospital, even with his patients, and this would usually be the point where a smart or sarcastic comment would erupt, but not this time.

‘I just meant that there’s no need to worry about it, if you don’t want to see me again it’s ok.’

He hesitated. ‘But… I do want to see you again. I do, very much, that’s why I asked you to my office and offered you the afternoon off with me.’ Offered? More like ordered. ‘I would like to get to know you.’

This, in fact, did sound like an offer, and you wanted to accept. You wanted to get to know him too.

‘Ok. What do you want to know?’ 

He was looking at you with interest, whilst gripping on to his whisky glass, and he appeared as though he didn’t know how to answer that. He gazed at you for a while before looking away awkwardly.

‘Everything. What do you say we start where we left off and forget about this misunderstanding?’ He put his drink down on the table and waited for you to reply.

‘I would like that very much,’ you responded. And you would like that. A lot. You stood up and moved over to him until there was only a few inches between you.

‘I believe this is where we left off.’

He looked a bit uncomfortable and you started to move away, but he reached out and touched your arm, looking you in the eye. He had such big, sad eyes, and you wanted to kiss him again. You’d been thinking about what it would be like to kiss him on the lips since your date last week, and you thought this could be your chance. Could it? Stop hesitating! you willed yourself to do it, and before you knew it your lips were on his. They tasted of whiskey and they were so soft. He shifted and gripped onto the table and you could sense something was wrong, so you stopped and looked down.

‘I… I need to sit down,’ he said hesitantly.

Of course you had heard about what had happened to him care of of Abel Gideon, and you didn’t feel it was appropriate to ask him about it as you’d only heard rumours, and you weren’t even working at the hospital when this had happened to him.

‘Sit down,’ you said, understanding.

He picked up his cane and walked over to his desk, wincing and breathing in sharply as his sat in his chair. You wanted to help, but you didn’t want to make him feel patronised, so instead you followed him over and sat on his desk right in front of him. He smiled and you smiled back, and this is when you leant in to kiss him as he reclined.

Your hands rested on the arm rests of his chair and whilst your lips were still pressed together, he parted his lips, inviting you to do the same. Your tongues touched briefly, over and over again and Chilton moaned softly as the kiss grew more passionate. His hands were gripping your arms and one hand moved slowly up, his finger sliding along your jaw before he cupped your cheek.

You needed to move closer and you wanted your bodies to touch so you pulled away, both panting, Chilton’s cheeks reddening. He looked up at you, leaning over him, and his expression was unreadable. You looked back, questioningly.

‘I never thought… someone like you would be interested…-’

‘Shhh,’ you put your finger to his lips. You knew what he was going to say and you didn’t want him to say it, or to believe it.

You slid forward, your knees either side of him, straddling him in the chair. He stiffened up, like the first time you kissed him on the cheek in his car. You pulled his tie down, beginning to undo the knot as you pressed little kisses to his neck and along his jaw. You heard him exhale loudly, and once the tie was undone, you began to unbutton his shirt.

His arms were tight by his sides until you reached the third button when he stopped you. You could guess this was because he felt self conscious from his body language and you had gathered he must have a rather large scar if what had happened to him had been as extreme as what you had heard.

‘It’s ok,’ you spoke softly and stopped unbuttoning. He seemed to relax a little, and kissed your neck, sucking for a second, but you knew at this point that Chilton needed a little push in the right direction. He was like a deer in the headlights. You grabbed his hand and led him to touch your right shoulder, then slowly moved it down to the top of your breast. You left his hand there as you picked his other hand up and began kissing it slowly, across the knuckles and down to his wrist. He inhaled deeply a and his left hand finally moved downward to your breast, his thumb stroking over your nipple. You whimper at his touch and look at him; he’s staring at what he’s doing with his hand with wide eyes like he can’t quite believe this is happening.

His other hand leaves yours and finds it’s way to your leg, stroking upward as you run both your hands down his chest, stopping just above his stomach, but then continuing with one hand further down his stomach. He winces, but you find the area that you assume the scar to be, and rub it gently. You see a tear beginning to form in the corner of one eye, and then he shuts them both trying to breathe steadily. You continue the unbuttoning of his shirt and he keeps his eyes shut whilst you do this, until his shirt is completely open. You carry on rubbing it gently, only this time you can really feel it, and he looks at you with relief.

‘Relax,’ you say, half joking ‘I’m a nurse, I’ve seen a lot worse than this,’ He smiles.’You’re beautiful, Frederick.’

Upon hearing this, he grips the arms of his chair for leverage, leaning forward and kissing you passionately as you can feel another tear making it’s way between your cheeks. You pull away and kneel on the floor between his legs. You can see the hardness growing beneath his trousers, but you want to focus more attention on his scar first. You want him to be really comfortable with you. No matter how tough he tries to come across you always thought he looked like he needs looking after.

You begin nipping and licking at his scar, rubbing another part of it with your thumb. He whimpers and thrusts his hips upward as you unzip his trousers and feel his hard cock through his underwear which you slip down slowly and begin moving from the scar to his cock, flicking you tongue over the tip and earning a moan. You slide your finger down the shaft and take the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around. He throws his head back and moans again, deeper this time as you take him further into your mouth, continuing to rub his scar all the while.

His breathing quickens and he grips onto your hair, you can tell he’s close and suddenly he yells, ‘Stop. Stop!’ You playfully lick him one more time and he gestures for you to move back to your previous position, straddling him on his chair, so you remove your skirt and take your place.

Chilton wraps his arm around you and with the other one begins removing your shirt. You help him to speed up the process, and he unclips your bra in one swift movement, quickly moving to lick your nipple, biting down softly and gliding his tongue over it. You try to grind against him but his hand slips in the way and he teases you through your lace panties. You are dripping wet by now. His fingers slide your panties to one side and he rubs your clit with his middle finger, before sliding it inside you and you’re writhing on top of him bucking your hips for more friction as he slides his finger in and out slowly, watching you enjoy what he’s doing to you. You can tell he’s enjoying watching you and that its giving his ego a huge boost as he smirks when you whimper every time his thumb circles your clit and when you throw your head back because he enters another finger. He massages a nipple and you moan loudly, needing him inside you.

You’re holding onto his shoulder, your other hand is running through his soft, thick hair, and he looks like a mess with his tie hanging over his shoulder and his shirt creased, his trousers around his ankles and his throbbing cock beneath you. You bite your lip and he realises that if he doesn’t stop soon he will send you over the edge, so he slowly removes his hand from between your legs and you stand to take off your panties before getting right back into position and sliding yourself down onto his cock, Chilton panting and you moaning as he thrusts into you. It takes him a minute to get comfortable as he’s finding the position a little painful and you help him to find a rhythm he can get into without wincing.

It doesn’t take long before Chilton starts to lose control and he’s moaning and breathing erratically thrusting harder and you push down, he plants his mouth around your nipple and licks and sucks and before you can get to grip onto his hair, you’re body is tensing and every muscle begins to relax, and you cry out and pull on his hair as he looks up at you, before closing his eyes and his orgasm hits hard, you begin to do all the work for him as he rides it out, head pressed into your neck and whimpering your name.

————

You’re laying on the sofa together partly dressed, once again your finger is tracing his scar.

‘I was so lonely before,’ he almost whispers, like he’s ashamed of this. ‘And I really do want to see you again. For a date.’

‘I was lonely too,’ you reply, half lying but trying to make him feel less ashamed. ‘I’m glad you wanted to get to know me.’

‘I’m glad I gave you the afternoon off,’ he responds, smirking.

You give him a look and relax back down onto his chest for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope I got the characterisation right and please be kind. I was encouraged by some lovely people on tumblr so hopefully I can learn from this and improve.


End file.
